Challenge Mode
Challenge Mode (Chinese: 挑战模式) (other names: AI Mode , Zombie Mode (Cros sFire NA), Zombie Land Mode (CrossFire Indonesia) or Zombie Apocalypse Mode '''(CrossFire PH)) is the newest gameplay mode in CrossFire. It has a ne w gameplay, and new systems. It was developed first in Chinese Crossfire then released by Z8Games on September, 2011 and Gameclub (CF PH) on February, 2012. Gameplay A minimum of 3 players are required to play this mode. The host can choose the level of difficulty of the game (Easy or Medium). Easy difficulty level has a total of 20 rounds (waves), while Medium has 30. Players cannot join a game if it has progressed beyond round 17/20 (Easy difficulty) or round 25/30 (Medium difficulty), or cannot rejoin a game after they have forfeited it in any way (game errors, deliberate quitting, or defeat). There are two types of Challenge: Survival and Assault. In Survial missions, players are required to pick up weapons and items from supply boxes and progress through the map from one point to another. In Assault missions, players start with their own equipments and fight off enemy zombies in an enclosed map. Players start the games with 2 default lives and begin to shoot down easy zombie opponents such as the Undead''' and the''' Sprinters', and as it progresses, tougher varieties of enemies begin to appear. In the final round, zombies will keep spawning until the Boss Monster is defeated. Players earn points by killing monsters. The points can be multiplied if there are more players in room (x20 with 4 players, x10 with 3 players, x5 with 2 players and x1 with 1 player). Once they are done with the game and have reached certain numbers of points, they will gain 'Reward Crates' according to the points they have collected (From lowest to highest: '''Bronze', Silver, Gold and Crystal) that give items ranging from Medical Guns to the more exclusive, nowhere-else-found and very special weapons like the' Dual Desert Eagle '''variants' and the '''FN M249 MINIMI Gold (Note that those guns are not permanent, and can only be obtained by this method). Starting from Medium difficulty, players will earn an according Boss Token each time they have defeated a boss (Heraklops, Chaos, or Titan), and every five tokens of the same Boss will earn players an according Boss Crate Reward, containing special items related to the Boss they defeated. Players can recharge their HPs with''' HypoMed''' ("Medical Guns"). There are two types of HypoMed, the HypoMed-S and HypoMed-L. The small (recharges 20 HPs) can only be obtained via Reward Crates or in-game supply boxes (the white ones that look like first-aid kits, marked with a red cross "+"). The large (recharges 60 HPs) can be bought in Item Shop for 50 ZP per one, or found in Silver Crates upwards. Players can also have a special skill called the "Adrenaline Boost". Once they have collected enough points by killing zombies, the Power Gauge (the small bar on the middle-bottom of the screen) will be fully charged up (indicated by a flashing blue-colored energy bar and a highlighted flashing "F"), they can choose to go "berserk" by pressing the "F" key. Once this skill is activated, players will see the screen turn red and hear a roaring sound effect. As long as there are still energies left, players will get X2 attack power and X2 movement speed. This Berserk Mode lasts for about 15 seconds. It's very useful in finishing off the zombies quickly. If player loses all of their default lives, they can continue by reviving themselves or being revived by others, with revive tokens. If players don't revive/aren't revived within 60 seconds, they will be forced to leave the room and the game is considered a defeat, thus they can't rejoin it. Revive tokens can be purchased in item shop for 100 ZP each. In Easy difficulty, zombies' attack power to players are 3-5 HPs per attack, except Giant Slug, Giant Dread (10) and Scorcher (30), while in Medium the power is 7-10 HP per attack, except Giant Dread, Giant Slug, Giant Smoke (20), Scorcher (35) and the Bosses: Heraklops (30) and Chaos (35). Bulletproof vest/helmet works against any damage in this mode. Zombies : Main article: Challenge Mode Enemies '' Version diffrences *In CF PH and VN, players have 8 basic lives which recharge per day. A maximum of 2 is used in each match. After all lives are used up, players will start with 0 life. Maps Here are the maps in Challenge Mode: * BL Camp / Unearth * Secret Valley / Biohazard Lab/Underground * Venice / Venezia * Valkyrie Lab / Valkyrie Base * Crysis City (CF China/Indonesia/Taiwan) * Doomsday Theater (CF China only) * Thunder Tower (CF China only) Tips & Strategies : ''Main article: Challenge Mode Tactics *Playing with friends & clanmates is strongly recommended. This mode requires teamwork more than all other modes. *Having full armors help greatly as it reduces damage taken quite a lot. Falling damage reduction (shock absorber) is useful too, as you can jump off platforms/buildings without losing HP. *Split works evenly between 4 players, each one should cover one place of the map. This is very useful in Survival mission, as you can kill all the zombies before they get close. *If you need to revive teammates, wait for the body to be cleared first. Run across them and quickly press H when the indication appears. *Concentrate on killing strong zombies first (Dreads, Slugs...). Try scoring as many headshot as possible, it helps draining zombie's health faster. *Use Berserk Mode wisely to kill zombies. You can still be easily outnumbered and even with X2 damage, you can't kill all of them before losing half of your HP. Going Berserk can still be useful to run-and-gun the Bosses as you can often dodge their attack with high running speed. *Watch out for snipers, they can deal major damage. One or two players should focus on killing those zombies ASAP when they appear. *Against the Bosses, the best strategy is to have 2 players luring it and the zombies around while 2 other players shoot it until it's dead. Point farming Because Expert difficulty is still unavailable, scoring 700k points for Crystal Crate is normally impossible with Medium difficulty. To achieve that much points, players need to resort to point farming: in a full room, only 2 players shoot, the other 2 will just mess around and earn Round bonus points. With this strategy, up to 2 players can earn 700k points and the other 2 can earn 250k points for 2 Silver crates. Care must be taken to share points properly between 2 "top" players, or one won't get to score enough 700k by the end of Round 29. AI Farming System This is a new add-on feature added to CF PH and CF China recently. By buying AI Farming Ticket item, players have the opportunity to earn various ZM-based items or even exclusive items not found elsewhere (Notably the M14 EBR Ultimate Gold), much like Black Market. These include AI Grenade and AI Bag Switch. It's possible to try luck on your own but the more people carrying AI Farming Ticket in room, the better chance you will get good items. The system works similar to Reward Crate. After reaching a certain points in an AI match, players will be notified that they have gained one item. The item they can get is limited to how many tickets they have before starting the match - more tickets mean more chance to win, but also higher chance to flood Item Storage with junkies because items earned do not stack together (So if you win 10 AR-57 rilfe for example, you get 10 of them instead of one with 70 days usage). It's therefore recommended that you should go with 10 to 15 tickets each time only, and try to play with friends / clanmate with the same amount of Tickets to increase winning chance. Recent updates in CF China allow the prizes earned from AI Farming System to be sold back for EXP (Only apply to weapons). If you win something that you don't want or you win more than one of these, just go to the Inventory and click Sell button - a pop-up will display telling you the expected EXP payout. Confirm it and the weapon will be deleted and you gain EXPs. It does not matter how many days that weapon has left, you still get full EXP - so a cheap strategy is to use them until they are close to expire then sell 'em. Trivia *It is actually possible to play with 8 players by exploiting a glitch, as seen here . Only the first 4 players will show up on the right side panel, the other two can be viewed via scoreboard (Tab). While it makes the game easier to play, you won't earn much points for better crates because sharing points with 8 players is way too thin. Category:Game Modes Category:CrossFire Category:Challenge Mode